


Cotton Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at poetry?, F/F, I'll most likely make edits later, i guess?, if i feel like it, just had to get this off my chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slipped through my fingersLike the sand in an hourglass





	Cotton Candy

Her eyes were like caramel,

Her gray sweaters common in the cold days

 

Her tastes keep varying

Between sweet and bitter,

Boys and Girls

 

Mine never changed

The years spent with her made it worse

Years as friends

 

I didn't know any better

Who knows if she did

 

It was me, then her

And I ended up where I started

 

Close to her, but not too close

Far from her, but not too far

 

Her hair was like cotton candy

And her eyes were like crescents 

When she smiled 

 

I could have caught her,

if I was brave enough to hold out my hand

Love letters written all over it 

But I hid it in my pocket 

 

And she slipped through my fingers

Like the sand in an hourglass 

 

 


End file.
